xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Littlepaw
What should Littlepaw's warrior name be? Littlecloud Littlewhisker Littleflame Littlefang Littlefox __________________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________ LITTLEPAW "'''What if I met '''myself again? Is it in my reflection, can they see it in my eyes? Does my past describe who I am til' I die? Or is it I, now, tonight, describing why I'm disliked?" _________________________________________________________________ INTRODUCTION "Charge fourth, my clan!" Smalls ran through the sea of felines, both small and big, all bearing muscles only earned from years of training and sparring. Smalls' bell upon her velvety, red collar jingled in a teasing manner as she ran circles around another confused apprentice, who was attempting to find the perfect place to strike on Smalls' pelt. But, blow after blow, Smalls managed to dodge the apprentice. After the apprentice grew tired of Smalls games, Smalls decided to take charge. Smalls, rearing up her lengthy hind legs, soared through the air. The crisp wind weaving between her fur, the exciting scent of blood, the roar of battle. It was all so... intriguing. So fiery. It gave Smalls endless energy it seemed, as she landed a successful kick on the apprentice's jaw. The apprentice fell over with a yelp of pain, giving Smalls the sweet success of victory. Though Smalls could have easily finished off the tom apprentice with a quick blow, Smalls knew never to kill in battle. That would be considered unholy. Just a little gift for him to remember me by, ''Smalls thought with a smirk as he carved a crescent-shaped curve on the apprentice's ear. Though the apprentice protested with a squirm, Smalls knew the apprentice was too weak to defend himself. With a cry of earned victory, Smalls stood over the apprentice, shaming him with a glare. But, Smalls was always called naive for a reason. When Smalls looked up, it was too late. A wave of eerie blackness was covering over the valley of cats. Cats screeched in horror, but their once aged voices turned into youthful ones as the cats were swept away. Littlepaw stared up, not in horror, but in genuine confusion as the sea of darkness left her with annoying, dappled light in her eyes. "Wake up, Smalls!" A male voice called in Smalls ears. The familiar jingle bell ring of her youngest brother, Ringo, hit Smalls ears. She lifted her head, opening her blazing ginger eyes to see the same old white cooking room of her twolegs. The feel of cotton in her claws returned. ''Oh, that's great! Smalls huffed with an ungrateful tone. It was a dream. I'm back in this stupid cage, with my four brothers. No tufts of fur in my claws, just some irritating cotton. No grass, no breeze, no fresh air. Just the same old prison. Smalls, ignoring Ringo's constant bugging, pushed back her brother and dragged herself to her food bowl. The shiny, red plastic rim shined as the unnatural light from the ceiling burned Smalls' eyes. Smalls narrowed her eyes, like every day, for the same reason. Not because of the light, oh no, from the haunt that shes trapped in her personal living hell. Small dipped her head, lapping up the dry, hard food in the bowl. Shaped into little circles, it made it easier to swallow, but Smalls remained unsatisfied. It was dry, crunchy, and absolutely had no flavor of a mouse, rabbit or bird. No, Smalls had never had any living prey, but she imagined anything would be better than these rabbit droppings. Smalls pulled her head back from the bowl. A commotion from the window, the exit from this prison. Smalls ears flicked upward. Her grandpa, Moose, a matted gray tomcat with the same ginger eyes as Smalls, dropped from the window sill. Smalls immediately jumped from her food bowl, rushing over to Moose. Obviously, Smalls adored Moose. Moose was the only member of her family who left the house at night to collect mice for his grandkits, the only part of her family who craved change. Just like Smalls. Smalls urged to leave this wretched place, this... prison! Absolutely terrible. Dry, crumbled food that was better to starve yourself than eat, irritating brothers who only care about themselves, and staying in the same trapped, crowded space for all her life? Smalls was sick of it! Moose seemed to catch Smalls' eye of the window. Smalls could see the forest from there, she was admiring each emerald leaf upon the alder branches, quivering in the slight breeze. The cloudless sky seemed to be beckoning Smalls forward. Smalls lifted her paw, as if she had wings, ready to fly out the window. "Smalls," Moose raised an eyebrow, his many whiskers dripping down as Moose crept closer to Smalls. Moose lowered his head, whispering into Smalls' right ear, "you wanna take a look?" "At the forest?" Smalls looked up as if she couldn't believe her ears. "Smalls, you're going to leave this dump one day," Moose mused, "it's better you have a guide than going out blind." Smalls couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her paws felt numb as Moose guided her up to the window. Glancing back at her four brothers, she could see her eldest brothers were probably teasing the younger ones. Smalls rolled her eyes. Moose was right; she had to leave this dump. Moose dug his teeth into Smalls' scruff, hauling Smalls' agile body to the window. Smalls surveyed the forest, oh, was it wonderful! The alder and oak trees, the leaves whispering her name. Smalls could smell the rich scent of prey from where she sat! Smalls could barely contain the urge to just run from there. "Smalls, when I was a clan cat, I wasn't called Moose," Moose looked down at his scarred paw. A patch of fur was ripped off, exposing pink skin. "I was judged for being a small, nimble kittypet. I was called Littlefang." Moose looked down at Smalls, strictly staring into Smalls' eyes. "But, don't be discouraged by how fierce they may seem. Clan cats may be icy at first, but they will soon get used to you." Moose then faced to the forest, trailing off for a second. His eyebrows furrowed with something of sadness. "Smalls, will you continue my legacy as Littlepaw?" "Y-yes, Moose! Of course!" Smalls, or Littlepaw's ears flipped upward. She couldn't believe this! "Go, Littlepaw. Run into the forest until you find a clan, any clan. Don't be discouraged of what they say or what they do. Remember; little beings do big things." Littlepaw looked down as she saw her parents and siblings crowding beneath the window. They were mewling in disgust in fear. But, the gleam in Moose's eyes, the forest whispering her name, told her to run. "Smalls, you get back here!" Littlepaw's father snapped. "Smalls! Come give us a piggyback ride!" "Smalls!" "Smalls!" "SMALLS!" Littlepaw launched from the sill, speeding through the garden. Ferns and plastic plants brushed over her pelt as she launched onto the fence, unsheathing her claws as she hauled herself onto the fence. Finally, freedom! Moose was cheering her name, "Littlepaw, Littlepaw!" as she sped into the forest. Prey filling her senses and the forest beckoning her forward, Littlepaw left her life as Smalls and began to continue her grandfather's legacy, as Littlepaw. _________________________________________________________________ SYNOPIS ROLEPLAY INFORMATION Originated- 10/19/2017 Originator- Junaxy Status- Alive/Active ________________________ HONORIFIC Name- Littlepaw Little- For her small size/To continue her father's legacy Paw- Standard name for an apprentice Former Names- Smalls Nicknames- Little, Fox ________________________ IDENTITY Sex- Female Age- 6.8 moons Birthdate- April 1st Species- Domesticated Feline Orientation- Neutral Beliefs- StarClan, The Dark Forest ________________________ RESIDENCE Previous Residences- Twoleg House Current Residence- CrescentClan Previous Ranks- Kittypet Current Rank- Adolescent (apprentice) Desired Rank- Kindred (queen) _________________________________________________________________ PHYSIQUE BUILD Breed- Turkish Angora Build- Littlepaw is a very small, thickly furred feline, giving her the names Smalls and Littlepaw. She has very nimble, lengthy limbs, along with a thin physique. Littlepaw has big, wide ears, along with a foxy, fluffy tail. Littlepaw has a narrow snout, and overall a narrow face, and looks almost as if she was a fox. ________________________ COAT Fur- Littlepaw has a densely packed coat. Though her fur is very short, it is very thick and fluffy. Littlepaw's fur base is a calm pale, with a clear white underbelly and pumpkin orange marks all over her body. Markings- Littlepaw has pumpkin orange markings over her back, almost like wide stripes, on her tail, on her thighs and paws, along with orange ears and markings under her eyes. Scars/Injuries- Littlepaw has a tiny scar on her neck, where her collar was ripped off. ________________________ COLORS Base- WIP Underbelly- WIP Markings- WIP Eyes- WIP Pupils- WIP ________________________ OTHER Eyes- Littlepaw has narrow eyes, that can grow wide very easily, colored with a blazing, fiery orange. Though this is a rumor, some say the lighter hue of orange in her eyes are shaped like fire. Littlepaw's pupils are rather narrow, sharp, and able to pick up very quick movements. Voice- Littlepaw has a 14-year old female teenager voice. It's more on the high-pitched and feminine side, usually sounding devilish and excited. Scent- Littlepaw's scent consists of daisies, roses, and grass, from her generous time in the meadows. _________________________________________________________________ PERSONA POSITIVE Cheerful- Littlepaw is a rather cheerful cat. Though her joys include getting into trouble and stupid tricks, Littlepaw tries to keep the positivity up in her clan. With a passive aggressive mentor and a rat of a friend, Littlepaw does find it a challenge, but manages to keep a smile on her face. Loyal- Littlepaw is very loyal to her friends and clan, but this can depend. If her friends or clan is doing wrong, though continues to ignore their misdeeds, Littlepaw has the confidence to leave them behind with ease. But, if her friends and clan have good morals, then Littlepaw will sacrifice her life to protect them. Good Moral Stand- Littlepaw, at birth, had a good moral stand on right and wrong. This basically means if she saw a bully, she would immediately see this as wrong. If she saw death without need, then she would think wrong. Basically, a pretty good black and white view on the world. This is very helpful to Littlepaw due to her being able to easily choose sides using her moral stands as her guide. ________________________ NEUTRAL Careless- Littlepaw is a carefree cat. She doesn't worry about unimportant issues, such as what cats think of her or if her fur is a little dirty. This is a common trait, and though this should be considered a pro, Littlepaw is also very careless in dangerous situations. This is often bad, and has led to her drowning, falling off trees, getting attacked, etc. Stubborn- Littlepaw, as said before, is very stubborn. If she has her mind set to something she will work for it. Even if she doesn't reach her goal, she'll still try to up herself up in every single thing. This is seen as an annoying pro in some cases, but Littlepaw considers it a "loving curse" Friendly- Littlepaw, to strangers and clanmates, is strangely friendly. Sometimes this is seen as naive or creepy, but Littlepaw considers it a chance just to have someone new in her life. Though it's titled "friendly", Littlepaw has very little friends due to this trait. ________________________ NEGATIVE Hot Tempered- Littlepaw is a hot-tempered cat. If disagreed with, Littlepaw is known to be sassy or, stupid, to those who disagree with her. This happens often and is one of Littlepaw's worst traits, since sometimes Littlepaw turns to aggressive attitudes or fighting. Wild- Littlepaw is a wild feline, such as her teenage-like traits. Giving her the nickname "fox", Littlepaw acts like a fox when fighting or angry. She's often mischievous and devilish when happy or confident. Though this is not always bad, such as fighting enemy felines, it can and has led to bad events that could've been avoided. Naive/Gullible- Littlepaw, if told any lie or truth, will immediately believe it. No matter what, Littlepaw tries to gather information from strangers, clanmates, bullies. Littlepaw is also very naive, meaning she is often dared to do stupid stunts and ends up carrying out with them. Which, is very stupid and bad on Littlepaw's part. _________________________________________________________________ MISC LIKES -Mysterious Cats/Strange Cats -Being Annoying -Mountains -Rocks -Fish -Cat Cliques -Drama -Gossip -Arguing Adults -Being a Ball of Sass -Hunting ________________________ DISLIKES -Close Minded Beings -Selfish Beings -Rule Followers -Snitches -Bird -Bones -Death -Salty Rogues -Easily Angered Mentors -Mean Mothers -Rude Kittens _________________________________________________________________ PREFERENCE SEXUAL PREFERENCE Status- Single Crush- Sagepaw Mate- X Sexual Orientation- Straight/Hetrosexual (attracted to the opposite gender) ________________________ HISTORY Former Crushes- X Former Mates- X Cats Formerly Crushing on Littlepaw- Unknown Cats Currently Crushing on Littlepaw- Unknown ________________________ PHYSICAL/PERSONAL PREFERENCE Candy Eye | Physically- Littlepaw prefers softer furred cats, along with cats who are not extremely skinny nor extremely fat. Littlepaw prefers lots of hues of colors, preferably grays or whites. Candy Eye | Mentally- Littlepaw prefers serious, yet tolerable toms who will be able to handle her personality without trying to one up her. She also likes a cat who will be supportive and protective of her. Turn Offs- Littlepaw does not like smart alexes, nor toms who try to brag or one up her. Littlepaw wants a feline who will take her lead. Littlepaw also does not like hairless felines. _________________________________________________________________ RELATIONS Moose Relationship to Littlepaw- Grandfather Thoughts on Cat- Moose is great! Moose always supported my dreams and hopes, unlike my crummy family. Moose let my wings spread! I will love Moose until I die, and I am keeping this promise to continue his legacy. ________________________ Woolly Relationship to Littlepaw- Father Thoughts on Cat- Woolly was a horrible father. Always yelling at us for the stupidest things, never had any time to even play Cat & Mouse. Could've been raised better by a dog. ________________________ Fluffy Relationship to Littlepaw- Mother Thoughts on Cat- Fluffy tried, she really did. But not enough. I know Fluffy had a dream, a dream to have a family, but she chose the wrong guy and everything went downhill from there. Fluffy's life has reminded me to be careful of mine. ________________________ Ringo Relationship to Littlepaw- Youngest Brother Thoughts on Cat- You were so annoying! You could've tried being a little bit less of a brat! But, I guess you're better than the rest of my brothers. But, when you're aged, you'll be worst than Red and Cody. ________________________ Starship Relationship to Littlepaw- Brother Thoughts on Cat- I never really talked to Starship. I barely even knew his name until a few months ago. Starship looked like he could be use to the world, but he threw it away for kittypet life. It's a shame. ________________________ Red Relationship to Littlepaw- Eldest Brother Thoughts on Cat- Red, can you not!? Do you have to team up with Cody to torture the younger siblings? I hated you as much as I hated Cody. You were a selfish, mean brat. I hope you stay the rest of your pathetic life in that kittypet prison. ________________________ Cody Relationship to Littlepaw- Eldest Brother Thoughts on Cat- Same as Red. I hope we never see each other again. ________________________ Brightpaw Relationship to Littlepaw- Friend Thoughts on Cat- Very sweet, but too shy. Open up a little! Why so tense? ________________________ Sagepaw Relationship to Littlepaw- Crush Thoughts on Cat- He's the complete opposites of my brothers. Supportive of she-cats, quiet, concerned for me. I may act like a bully to him, but I guess it's just how I act around someone as amazing as him. ________________________ Scaredywhisker Relationship to Littlepaw- Acquaintance Thoughts on Cat- She's too tense. There's always time to smell some flowers, my friend. Calm down and lay down in a meadow. ________________________ Doveflight Relationship to Littlepaw- Mentor Thoughts on Cat- Scary! Oh StarClan send help, Doveflight scares the living life out of me! He's not a bad mentor, but his aggression is enough to send me fleeing into the forest. _________________________________________________________________ BACKSTORY FIRST 6 MONTHS Birth- Her vision was blurry. There was mewls of pain, continuing in howls as two masculine voices worriedly placed orders left and right. There was two younger voices, they sounded awfully interested. But, she couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't see anything. She was slipping out of her warm, comfy abode! She tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. She was being forced closer into an unknown world, which she did not want to join. But, it was not her choice. She felt herself flop down into something soft, it felt like a cloud. Excited mewls filled her ears, causing her to fold her ears backward. "She's so beautiful! Has the looks of your mother, dear," A raspy male voice called out. "I know dad," A tired, female voice responded. "What should I name her?" "You should name her Beetle!" A youthful, savage voice called out. Two snickers followed behind. She squiggled her eyebrows, already growing a quick hatred for the two snickerers. "Cody!" The exhausted female voice snapped at the two kittens. A smile rose on her lips as she got her revenge. "I think you should name her Smalls, dear," The aged male suggested. "She reminds me of my time in the clan life." "And she is a small kitten. She won't be any use collecting mice." An impatient male voice huffed. She squirmed in protest- she was plenty big! "Well, Smalls it is..." The tired female voice lowered her head, placing it near Smalls' head. "Welcome to the world, Smalls." Prison- Smalls sat upon the smooth, marble counter. She could see her whole family from up here, while being unable to be irritated by either one of them. Moose, her grandfather, was chatting with Fluffy and Woolly, her mother and father. Over to the side, her youngest brothers, Ringo and Starship, were trying to eavesdrop on the adults. Red and Cody were snickering in the corner. Smalls flattened her ears; she truly despised Red and Cody. Not only were they mean, cruel, awfully irritating, but they were killers of personalities. But yet, Smalls felt the need to please both of them. She knew it was better to be friends with bullies than be the victim. Smalls dropped from the counter, successfully landing on all four paws upon the shiny, white floor. She swung her head to Red and Cody. Both of them had a long coat of red, delicate fur, along with big, fluffy tails. They swung their tails as Smalls crept closer, Cody shooting a hostile glance at her. Smalls raised an eyebrow, flicking her ears backward. "What are you guys doing?" Smalls asked suspiciously. "About Jesse," Red twitched his whiskers. "Are you a snitch, Smalls?" "No, Red." Smalls sat on her haunches. "Snitches get stitches, remember that, sis." Cody chimed in with a charming grin. Smalls furrowed her eyebrows. "Why you talking about Jesse?" Smalls hostile voice grew. "Red and Jesse are having kits!" Cody blurted out, before being shushed madly by a bat in the head from Red. Smalls' eyes widened, kits! "They're not mine!" Red snapped at Cody, who was laughing hysterically. "I don't want anything to do with Jesse and her 'kits'. I have no time to raise mewling mouths of hunger." "But they're yours," Smalls protested confidently. "It's your duty!" "You better not say a word about this, Smalls!" Red poked Smalls' in the chest roughly. "I'll shred you. And no one would care!" "Not true!" Smalls shouted back. "Really? You're too little to hunt mice. You'll just grow old and die, Smalls. So don't make yourself more of a burden by telling," A menacing grin curved over Red's lips. Smalls' eyebrows furrowed. She didn't want to hear another word. Smalls' raised her claws, smacking Red over the muzzle. "Ow! Hey, you little squirt-" Red was cut off by Woolly bursting in between them. Smalls barely moved while Red lurched backward. Woolly's white and black fur was bristling madly. "Smalls, I can't believe you slapped your brother!" Woolly lowered himself to yell at Smalls, eye-to-eye. Smalls barely reacted to her father's yelling. It was normal; Woolly despised Smalls for being smaller, weaker, and a female. She was the underdog of her family, and she knew it was going to suck. "Smalls, go watch Ringo and Starship," Woolly spoke in a lower tone, "It's all you'll ever be good for." With a huff of anger, and her fur sparking in rage, Smalls dragged herself to her younger brothers. As soon as Ringo saw sight of Smalls, Ringo jumped to his paws, mewling rubbish and begging for Smalls' attention. This truly is prison, Smalls thought with a disappointed sigh. Escaping- As Moose guided her out of the window, Smalls broke into a sprint. She could hear Woolly and her brothers yelling her name, but over all the noise of anger, Moose was cheering. For her! For the one little, unloved kit, there was cheering. Nothing could stop her! Nothing at all! Smalls launched herself up the fence. Grinding her claws into the wood, she heaved herself closer and closer to the edge. Hurling herself over the fence, sprinting over the grass, the noises of her hellbound family faded. She was gone! Free! Unstoppable! Smalls just kept running. The soft feel of grass on her paws, ferns brushing over her, the smell of wind. Energy surged through her. Smalls jumped onto a tree stump, opening her jaws wide to call out her victory. A happy yowl of joy echoed through the forest; birds flew from the trees and prey scattered everywhere. Speaking of prey... Smalls crouched down, opening her mouth to take in the scents of mice, trees, leaves, and grass. Smalls could easily recognize all of them. But, Smalls couldn't exactly pinpoint where the mouse was. Smalls ducked down, eyeing for any brown fur. Creeping under some blackberry leaves, finally, Smalls' little size came in handy. She was easily able to lurk under the bushes without making any noise. This allowed her to see the mouse easily, who was resting by a small puddle. Smalls, wiggling her tail furiously, poorly jumped on the mouse. But, the mouse heard her tail wagging, and it scurried under a tree root. Smalls hissed madly, but, before she could start searching for more prey, a flash of black and gray threw Smalls to the ground. Smalls madly hissed, but the kitten seemed to be as strong as an adult feline! Smalls twisted madly under the female's grip. The black kitten, seeming about the same age as Smalls, lifted her lip and sneered. Smalls folded her ears back, lifting her long, back leg to kick into the black kitten's stomach. Tufts of pale and orange fur flew as the black kitten was sent soaring into a tree. "Ow- you rogue! How did you learn to fight like that with that collar?" The black feline lifted herself to the ground, rubbing its head. Smalls shyly folded her ears back, before regaining confidence and standing strong. "From my grandfather, warrior of... uh... TreeClan." Smalls forced a confident grin over her face. "Needlepaw!" A feminine voice called out. A gray she-cat burst through the leaves, rushing to Needlepaw's side, before shooting a scared glance at Smalls. Smalls' claws unsheathed as she enjoyed the feel of fear and fighting. "What happened?" "I saw this cat on our territory," Needlepaw explained, "she says she is a former clan cat of TreeClan. She can fight well, Brightpaw." "Should we take her to Impstar, then?" Brightpaw suggested, turning to Smalls. Needlepaw gave a quick nod, narrowing her eyes at Smalls. "What's your name, rogue?" Needlepaw hissed. Smalls flattened her ears, a pearly grin smearing over her face. "My name... is Littlepaw." ________________________ FIRST 12 MONTHS CrescentClan- "Follow us, Littlepaw." Needlepaw instructed as Brightpaw and Needlepaw both broke into a sprint. Littlepaw, first surprised, joined in the fun as the three female kits raged through the forest. Ferns and grass were tramped, they jumped over puddles and sticks. The feel of wind in Littlepaw's fur tingled her nose as a smile curled over her lips. She was free... at last. Suddenly, Brightpaw and Needlepaw skidded to a stop. Littlepaw stumbled behind them, almost tripping but luckily regaining her step. Needlepaw flicked her tail into an entrance, and once the trio entered, it was glorious! There was cats left and right, busying themselves with collecting and depositing prey, training, there was a sparring arena even! But, as soon as Littlepaw stepped between Needlepaw and Brightpaw, there seemed to be more hostility in the camp. "Who's that?" A male tomcat hissed at Needlepaw. "Intruder!" A female, brown she-cat spat. "She must leave immediately!" "Ew, look at that collar," A brown kitten hissed. "Wait a minute," Needlepaw hissed over all of the noise. "She's a former clan cat. She wants to join." I never said that! Littlepaw hid her shock as the cats stared at her. Littlepaw shifted her paws. They seemed rather hostile. Littlepaw felt the urge to flee into the forest and never turn back. But, with every cat staring at her, Littlepaw kept her stand steady. "Out of my way," A black feline broke through the crowd. The cats dipped their head in respect as the grand cat stood before Littlepaw. "I am Impstar, leader of CrescentClan. State your business here." "My... my name is Littlepaw. I am a former apprentice of TreeClan, raised up by my grandfather, Littlefang. Once Littlefang fled to the kittypet houses, I came looking for a new clan. I wish to join CrescentClan." "Hmm," Impstar raised an eyebrow, as if silently debating whether to send Littlepaw fleeing into the forest or accept her. "May I add, I may have beat Needlepaw in a fight." Littlepaw flashed a pearly grin to Impstar. Needlepaw burned behind her, yapping insults as Littlepaw just kept her grin on. "Very well, Littlepaw. Welcome to CrescentClan." Impstar looked down at Littlepaw. Littlepaw gave a quick nod, her smile growing. This was it- she had made it. Settling In- "Follow us," Brightpaw bounced through the clearing. Littlepaw shyly followed them into a small, comfy den. There was only a silhouette of a brown tomcat. The brown tomcat looked up, before letting out a sigh and continued to doze. "That's Sagepaw, he's a grump." Brightpaw smiled at the brown tomcat. He just hissed in reply, causing both Brightpaw and Littlepaw to laugh. "You can sleep next to me, Littlepaw." Needlepaw flopped into a soft, moss nest. Littlepaw crept through the nests, rubbing her scent over the nest. But, even though Littlepaw expected all the cats to curl up immediately, Brightpaw jumped to her paws and strode outside. "Come on, Littlepaw. Let's watch the sunset." Brightpaw invited as both Needlepaw and Sagepaw followed behind. Littlepaw shrugged, following the felines. Brightpaw was already sitting down, as a silhouette, with Needlepaw and Sagepaw close behind. Littlepaw bounced to them, sitting next to Sagepaw as the sun set under the horizon. "It's beautfiul," Brightpaw whispered. The other three nodded in agreement. It was perfect. The rays of pink, purple, sun and orange gleamed as a dark purple took over the sky. It was beautiful. She was finally at peace. Falling into Love (cheesy)- Littlepaw bounced on the rocky bank, waving her tail as she followed the movement of fish in the water. Her tail waved happily as Sagepaw watched on the land. "What if we were fish?" Littlepaw dabbed his paw into the water. "Then we'd be killed and eaten." Sagepaw huffed, picking at the grass. "Loosen up!" Littlepaw turned around, hooking a flower stem with her claw. "There is always time to smell the flowers, my friend." Littlepaw raised the flower to her nose, taking a deep sniff of the daisy. Her nose twitched as she blocked a snort with a laugh, as Sagepaw watched in some sort of disgust. Littlepaw laughed, lowering her haunches. But, when she did so, her legs flipped and she flopped back into the water. Bubbles surrounded her as she dipped into the water. Everything was a deep blue. Bubbles followed her as the dappled sunlight danced on the surface of the river. Littlepaw was too stunned to move. She could see Sagepaw's wavering reflection on the surface. Littlepaw tried to move to the surface, but she didn't know which way was up or down! She thrashed wildly. But, the light was dimming. Everything was dying! She was going to die! Littlepaw could see Sagepaw diving into the water. His brown paws moved elegantly as Sagepaw swam furiously to Littlepaw. Littlepaw felt herself drag limp, like a doll, once Sagepaw had a hold of her. Sagepaw grabbed hold of her in somewhat of a hug, while grabbing her scruff and hauling her upward. Littlepaw glanced up at Sagepaw, his face smeared with determination. Littlepaw seemed to be seeing Sagepaw in a new light. Instead of sour... Sagepaw seemed bittersweet. Sagepaw hauled Littlepaw to the surface. Littlepaw opened her jaws to take in a deep, shocked inhale, while Sagepaw took rapid breaths as he dragged them both to the bank. Once at the rocky, sandy bank, Littlepaw rolled onto the bank while Sagepaw dragged himself out. "Thank you!" Littlepaw gasped between breaths. "so much!" "Yeah... whatever," Sagepaw huffed as he limped over to the apprentice's den. Littlepaw watched him as he did so... somewhat, admiring him, as he was still able to walk after nearly escaping death. For once, Littlepaw saw this grumpy old cat as... cool. ________________________ More stories to be made in the future! Stay tuned! _________________________________________________________________ QUOTES TO SCAREDYWHISKER/DOVEFLIGHT "Shouldn't we all just be a little nicer to each other? We are clanmates, after all. And clanmates are family." TO BRIGHTPAW "Loosen up! I don't bite hard." TO SAGEPAW "Calm down. There is always time to smell the flowers." _________________________________________________________________ GALLERY Ice screenshot 20171103-220001.png|AJ Kitten Ice screenshot 20171103-220025.png|AJ Apprentice (current) Ice screenshot 20171103-220050.png|AJ Warrior Litttlleeepaww.png|Art by Flowf Feel free to make/send me Littlepaw art! __________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Original Character Category:Article stubs Category:Feline